


Dibs

by scy



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scy/pseuds/scy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon has dibs on Alaric</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dibs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://silviakundera.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://silviakundera.dreamwidth.org/)**silviakundera**.

The evening hadn't gone well and when Alaric staggered into the boardinghouse and barely managed to fall on a couch he considered that a step in the right direction. If Isobel hadn't been close on his heels he would have groaned in pain but he didn't want to show any weakness in front of her, even if he was bleeding.

Isobel stared at Alaric. "You're going to die if somebody doesn't give you some blood fast." She held out her wrist. "Ric, come on-"

Alaric didn't take his eyes off Isobel as he raised his voice. "I told you, I'm not interested.'

"Are you seriously going to yell for help?" Isobel asked and looked amused before there was a rush of air and the dark blur that moved across the room resolved itself into Damon and he knocked her down and held her on the floor by the throat.

Alaric pushed himself up on his elbows. "Took you long enough."

Damon didn't take move his hand and ignored Isobel's snarl and struggling as he glanced up at Alaric.

"Stefan texted me. What the hell were you thinking taking them on by yourself and without your ring?"

"I thought that I needed to buy time to get Elena out of there," Alaric said and coughed wetly. He knew he had at least one broken rib and Isobel made another noise.

"Oh for God's sake," Damon said and knocked her out with one quick blow.

"Come on, Ric," Damon said as he came over and sat down beside Alaric as he rolled his sleeve up.

"Are you serious?" Alaric asked not sure he was ready for this.

Damon bit into his own wrist and offered the wound to Alaric. "It's just blood, I'm not proposing to you."

"Small mercies," Alaric said and stared hard at Damon. "I don't want to be a vampire." Not yet, he thought, and Damon smiled slightly.

"There's time for that." His voice gentled. "It's all right, go ahead."

Alaric lowered his head and caught the blood welling up from the wound. He didn't know why he'd thought it might taste different than when he cut his lip on a broken tooth when he was a kid, but it was coppery and warm.

Damon's hand rested on the back of his neck and he let it weigh heavily when Isobel made a loud noise.

"What did you do, compel him to do what you want?"

"I've never had to compel anyone to love me," Damon said.

Isobel laughed. "I think you're reaching."

"Maybe," Damon said softly, "but he's never said no when I offered him a drink."

Alaric would have lifted his head but Damon didn't move his hand and it was easier to run his tongue over the wound again and keep drinking.

"You need to be going now," Damon said pleasantly.

"I still have business here," Isobel said. "The night is young."

"And the rest of my night includes an apologetic call to Elena about the tragic death of her mother," Damon said. His voice wasn't friendly anymore. "You have until Ric here passes out."

Alaric didn't hear the door slam shut behind her but he felt Damon's hands as he eased him back into the cushions and looked him over.

"See, much better," Damon said and leaned in to kiss Alaric. When he pulled back, his mouth was bloody and he smiled.


End file.
